The Movie Has StartED
by Mystky
Summary: Eddy decides to do yet another scam; making a movie! What will happen this time?


Disclaimer: I've decided that since no one owns EenE, I do!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! But, for now, I'll let Cartoon Network take the spotlight.  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
"But Eddy, Mr. Buttered Toast says I can't do this," said Ed, a whimpering look in his face.  
  
"Just get in the box, Ed."  
  
"Okee dokee, Eddy," replied the now-enthusiastic Ed, with his usual grin plastered on his face, climbing into a small cardboard box and shutting the lid.  
  
"You know, Eddy, I have to agree with Ed on this particular scam."  
  
"What, Double D, now you're siding with Mr. Buttered Toast, too?" smirked Eddy.  
  
"Eddy! What have I told you about politeness? You know-"  
  
"Put a sock in it, Sockhead! Ed-In-A-Box is sure to be my best scam ever! Now! Amplifier, please?"  
  
Edd sighed, and handed Eddy a rather ugly homemade amplifier made out of a paper cone, a few wires, and a cardboard box. It didn't look like it would amplify well, as you can imagine.  
  
"Double D, are you slacking off?"  
  
"Eddy, you know I only had two minutes to make this.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Eddy grumbled. But then he quickly went into an announcer pose, and yelled, "Hey, kids of the cul-de-sac! Listen to this! Have you ever wanted a friend that you could carry around all day? Needed a handyman to help you work? All of this, and more, can be done with Ed-In-A-Box! For a measly 25 cents per day, have a friend and helper in a box!"  
  
"And free buttered toast!" muffled out Ed in the box.  
  
Eddy jumped off his podium (a few bricks) to meet Edd's "scorns".  
  
"Eddy, I highly recommend you never to do that kind of speech again. Have you been watching those brain-sucking commercials again?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, anyway, let's get ready to earn some cash." Eddy proudly said, holding out his cash bank.  
  
A few minutes later, Eddy was still holding his cash bank up, and it was still empty.  
  
"Where the heck IS everybody???" Eddy shouted.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" said the muffled box.  
  
"What is it, Lumpy?" sighed Eddy, exasperated.  
  
"They are searching and searching for a big, giant jar of potato chips with gravy."  
  
"Why do you even ask, Eddy?" asked Edd.  
  
"What, now you can think up an idea about where the kids have disappeared?!?" shouted the enraged Eddy, about to explode.  
  
"Fussy.. fussy.."  
  
Suddenly, they all noticed (well, Edd and Eddy) a sad, head-hanging Jonny walking across the road.  
  
"Heh heh.. a fresh sucker," said Eddy, running over to Jonny.  
  
"Eddy, shouldn't you be more considerate of Jonny's feelings?" Edd shouldn't have bothered, because Eddy was already at Jonny.  
  
"Hey, Jonny-boy! You look sad! Why don't you try Ed-In-A Box-"  
  
"Hi, Eddy.." Jonny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Jonny?" asked Edd, who had just caught up to them.  
  
"Oh, nothing Double D," Jonny sniffed "except everyone is seeing a great movie today.."  
  
At this point Ed jumped out of the box, ripping it into pieces, and shouted "MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!"  
  
Surprisingly, no-one noticed, as Jonny continued "..called 'Attack of the Teenage Monsters with 12 Feet (Ed squealed in excitement)' and.. and.. Plank doesn't want to go!" he bawled, running away.  
  
The impatient Eddy said, "So then why don't you try Ed-In-Ed! What happened to your box?"  
  
"Eddy, I heard Jonny say 'Attack of the Teenage Monsters with 12 Feet' and I really wanted to see it really badly. Pleease, can we go, pleeeeeeease?"  
  
"True, Eddy, I heard that Attack.. whatever, has gotten 12 million dollars in tickets fees so far, and it seems to be going at an extremely high rate, which I shall research when I go home because it seems.. Eddy! Are you listening?"  
  
Eddy had stopped listening after Edd had said "12 million dollars".  
  
"Hey, guys! I have a great idea for a scam! Let's make a movie and sell tickets for people to watch it!"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Can it be called 'Attack of the Teenage Monsters with 12 Feet Part II?"  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
I know, it sucks so far, but it's my first EEnE fic. If you like it, I'll continue. Please rate it! 


End file.
